jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wandersmok
Wandersmok (ang. Skrill) — jeden z lepiej poznanych smoków, przedstawiciel klasy uderzeniowej. Pojawia się w filmach oraz serialu. Wygląd Wandersmok posiada smukłe, długie ciało, aczkolwiek jest szerszy w tułowiu i nieco garbaty. Ma duże skrzydła, umożliwiające bardzo szybkie latanie. Każde skrzydło ma na zgięciu długi, pojedynczy pazur przypominający kształtem kosę. Wzdłuż grzbietu i ogona ciągnie się rząd niezbyt długich, lecz bardzo ostrych szpikulców. Obie tylne nogi są dość krótkie, lecz silne i są w stanie nadać smokowi dużą szybkość, gdy porusza się po lądzie. Charakterystyczna głowa ma trójkątny, wydłużony kształt, szczęki rozwierają się szeroko. Zęby są dość krótkie i ostre. Tył głowy zwieńczony jest charakterystyczną "koroną" z kolców. Małe oczy są osadzone po bokach niezbyt długiego, ostrego rogu nosowego. W większości przypadków barwa ciała jest ciemnoszara z fioletowymi elementami. Podbrzusze ma szarawy, bądź białawy odcień. Siedlisko Ten smok jest niezwykle rzadki ze względu na swój porywczy charakter, podobnie jak Nocna Furia. Najczęściej zauważyć go można podczas burz z piorunami, jednak nie wiadomo, gdzie znajduje się naturalne siedlisko tych smoków. Jedyny poznany osobnik był zamrożony przez kilkaset lat w wielkiej górze lodowej, gdzie trafił ponownie po przygodach z udziałem jeźdźców. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, główne siedlisko Wandersmoka znajduje się w Rafie Niszczyciela. Sporadycznie jego jajo można znaleźć w innych lokalizacjach. Dieta Jak zostało ujawnione w serialu, ulubionym pożywieniem smoka są owce. Ale prawdopodobnie - jak inne smoki - lubi jeść głównie mięso, w szczególności ryby. Poluje na nie, ziejąc elektrycznością w kierunku morskiej wody i zabijając wiele organizmów w jednej chwili. Zachowanie i tresura Smok ten jest bardzo agresywny. Należy do tej samej klasy, co Nocna Furia, co sugeruje że jest bardzo niebezpieczny, a także posiada tajemniczy charakter. Wandersmok jest gatunkiem albo bardzo rzadkim, albo samotniczym i terytorialnym, ponieważ jedyne znane okazy pojawiały się samotnie. Pojawia się najczęściej podczas burz, ponieważ posiada zdolność absorbowania wyładowań elektrycznych, stanowiących "paliwo" dla jego ognia, czyli właśnie piorunów. thumb|[[Dagur Szalony|Dagur panujący nad Wandersmokiem|199x199px]]Smok nurkuje, owijając całe ciało skrzydłami i wyciągając duże pazury przed siebie, przez co pikujący smok wygląda jak zaostrzony na końcach kokon. Smok używa tej taktyki również podczas obrony przed wrogami. Bardzo wysoki poziom agresji Wandersmoka sprawia, że wytresowanie go jest prawie niemożliwe. Dagur Szalony go wytresował. Smok nie był zadowolony z kontrolowania, ale ostatecznie chęć wyżycia się na kimś zaczęła górować i smok chcąc niechcąc wypełniał wolę Dagura. Można wytresować Wandersmoka innym sposobem. Np.zwrócenie mu wolności. Moce i umiejętności *'Szybkość' - Według Smoczego Podręcznika, dzięki swojej zdolności do emitowania prądu elektrycznego potrafi osiągać ogromne, ponaddźwiękowe prędkości. *'Błyskawiczne przyspieszenie' - Potrafi praktycznie z miejsca rozwinąć pełną prędkość, być może w jakiś sposób wykorzystując pole magnetyczne. Używa do tego swojej zdolności emisji błyskawic, znikając w strumieniu wyładowań, przez co wygląda jakby się teleportował, co oczywiście jest tylko złudzeniem optycznym. Efektem ubocznym zdolności jest piorun powrotny, uderzający w pobliże miejsca, z którego Wandersmok startował. *'Ogień '- Smok absorbuje atmosferyczne wyładowania elektryczne i zionie nimi oraz używa jako osłony ciała. *'Inteligencja' - Wandersmok jest bardzo inteligentny, potrafi przewidywać ruchy przeciwnika i wykorzystać w walce elementy otoczenia. Uczy się na swoich błędach, potrafi przewidzieć zasadzkę. *'Zmiennocieplność' - Wandersmok jest zmiennocieplny, dlatego może przetrwać w lodzie nawet kilkaset lat, doskonale znosi także bardzo wysokie temperatury nawet 30 tysięcy stopni Celsjusza ( temperatura powietrza po wyładowaniach atmosferycznych ). *'Siła' - Jest to jeden z niewielu smoków, które mogą równać się z Nocną Furią. Należy zresztą do tej samej klasy - klasy uderzeniowej. Potrafi wytrzymać olbrzymie przyspieszenie, od 0 do maksymalnej prędkości w 1s. Przyjmując, że osiąga prędkość dźwięku, będzie to przyspieszenie równe ok. 35G. Człowiek traci przytomność przy 10G. *'Orientacja' - Smok świetnie orientuje się w chmurach, jego naturalnym środowisku. Potrafi bez trudu lokalizować intruzów i atakować ich na dogodnych dla siebie warunkach. *'Wyostrzone zmysły' - wyżej wymieniona zdolność orientacji sugeruje posiadanie przez Wandersmoka niezwykle wyostrzonych zmysłów, być może nawet niespotykanych u innych gatunków. Albo posiada zdolność do wyczuwania zaburzeń pola elektrycznego (Elektrolokacji ). Smok potrafi lokalizować i zaatakować cel z bardzo dużej odległości, gdy sam ukrywa się w chmurach. Ogień thumb|left|ogień Wandersmoka Wandersmok jest prawdopodobnie jednym z nielicznych gatunków, które nie zieją ogniem. Zamiast tego, posiada on zdolność pochłaniania elektryczności z piorunów burzowych i kumulowania ich w swoim ciele, aby później, podczas ataku, wyrzucić z paszczy silny strumień elektryczności. Najgroźniejszy jest więc podczas burzy, lecz prąd potrafi także przez długi czas przetrzymywać w ciele i uwalniać go nawet po setkach lat hibernacji. Co więcej, gdy smok zionie piorunem w kierunku wody (zwłaszcza morskiej), powoduje rozprzestrzenienie elektryczności na dużym obszarze i zabicie żyjących w wodzie organizmów. Smok potrafi również spowić się wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, co daje mu dodatkową ochronę. Smok potrafi również wykorzystywać pioruny, które absorbuje, przyciągając je do celów, które chce zaatakować, a które są pomiędzy nim a burzą. Wandersmok wykorzystuje zdolność emisji błyskawic do osiągania niesamowitych przyspieszeń. Piorun wystrzelony z paszczy Wandersmoka jest antagonistyczny do plazmowego pocisku Nocnej Furii - gdy oba smocze oddechy zderzą się ze sobą, w miejscu zetknięcia następuje potężna eksplozja - pocisk Nocnej Furii wybucha a piorun razem z falą uderzeniową rozchodzi się sferycznie. Słabości * Wandersmok czerpie swoją siłę z piorunów, więc gdy jest w wodzie, ma ograniczoną zdolność uwalniania (oraz pochłaniania) elektryczności. Prawdopodobnie słabościami tego gatunku, podobnie jak w przypadku większości gatunków, są także: *Smoczymiętka *hałas, np. uderzanie młotem o tarczę *drapanie po szyi *Węgorze *Niebieski oleander *Smoczy korzeń *kontrola Oszołomostracha (lub innego Alfy) *wrzask Krzykozgona *śpiew Śmiercipieśnia Jajo [[Plik:Jajka_(8).png|thumb|119x119px|jajo w grze School of Dragons]]Jajo Wandersmoka zostaje pokazane po raz pierwszy w grach: Rise of Berk oraz School of Dragons. W obu tych grach wygląd jaja niczym się nie różni. Ma okrągły, nieznacznie wydłużony kształt. Skorupa ma fioletową barwę i prawdopodobnie jest lekko przezroczysta, ponieważ w samym środku widać jasny przebłysk. Jajo pozbawione jest wzorów i wypustek, jednak otaczają ją niewielkie pioruny wyładowań elektrycznych. Znaczenie thumb|81px|symbol [[Berserkowie|Berserków]]Wandersmok pojawia się również w kulturze - jest symbolem klanu Berserków. Ich przywódca, Dagur Szalony, był jedynym wikingiem, który był w stanie zmusić do posłuszeństwa tego potężnego smoka, jednak według Stoicka Berserkowie kiedyś już oswajali te straszliwe bestie. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Wandersmok zostaje wspomniany tylko wówczas, kiedy Czkawka czyta Smoczy Podręcznik. Book of Dragons W ''Book of Dragons Wandersmok zostaje dość dokładnie opisany jako drugi po Nocnej Furii smok należący do klasy uderzeniowej. Powiedziane jest, że potrafi emitować prąd elektryczny i zieje białym ogniem. Można wyczuć, że Wandersmok znajduje się w pobliżu, jeśli włosy stają ci dęba. Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk Wandersmok pojawia się w odcinkach Wandersmok (część 1) oraz Wandersmok (część 2). Wandersmok zostaje znaleziony przez Grubego w wielkiej bryle lodu. Wikingowie przetransportowują go do Smoczej Akademii w wiosce Berk i usiłują się dowiedzieć, co to za gatunek. Czkawka i Śledzik jednak rozpoznają go od razu, i przynoszą wiadomości Stoickowi i Pyskaczowi. Tymczasem Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark roztapiają bryłę lodu i uwalniają smoka. Ucieka nad ocean. Czkawka z przyjaciółmi postanawiają odnaleźć smoka, który stanowi symbol klanu Berserków. Boją się, że wróg może złapać smoka i wykorzystać go przeciwko nim. Zresztą sam Dagur Szalony, wódz Berserków, chce oswoić Wandersmoka, który jako jedyny może stawić czoło Nocnej Furii. Wkrótce Wandersmok zostaje pojmany przez klan Łupieżców. Albrecht Perfidny zawarł pakt z Dagurem, zgodnie z którym wytresowałby smoka dla Berserków, a oni pomogliby im raz na zawsze pokonać klan Wandali. Jednak po jakimś czasie Wandersmok zostaje uprowadzony z Areny przez samego Dagura, który związał smoka sznurami i przywiązał do swojego okrętu flagowego. Mógł dzięki nim kontrolować smoka. Stoczyli bój z Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem. Dagur został pokonany, zaś Wandersmok ponownie uciekł. Został zdezorientowany i utknął w szczelinie lodowca. Dzięki pomocy Jota i Wyma został ponownie uwięziony w bryle lodu. ''Race to the Edge Wandersmok pojawia się w trzecim sezonie Jeźdźców smoków w odcinku ''A Time to Skrill. Sztorm uwalnia Wandersmoka z więzienia w górze lodowej. Smok, ogarnięty szałem, pustoszy Wyspę Łupieżców, a potem atakuje Berk. Niszczy dom Stoicka i Czkawki oraz bez kłopotów uziemia team A, który wyleciał walczyć z nim. Czkawka ze swoją drużyną, którzy badali Wyspę Łupieżców, przylatują i walczą ze smokiem, który strąca Szczerbatka, ale odlatuje w chmury. Jeźdźcy domyślają się, że Wandersmok jest wściekły przede wszystkim na Czkawkę i Szczerbatka za uwięzienie. Opracowują plan mający uwięzić go ponownie. Do jeźdźców dołącza ojciec Sączysmarka, który został trafiony piorunem i pragnie zemścić się na smoku. Czkawka wywabia Wandersmoka z chmur i zwabia go z powrotem do lodowca, gdzie pozostali jeźdźcy przygotowali głęboką szczelinę, w której można uwięzić smoka. Wandersmok jednak nie daje złapać się w taką samą pułapkę po raz drugi, zamiast tego blokuje w tunelu Czkawkę i przystępuje do rozprawy z jeźdźcami, którzy mieli go uwięzić. Na szczęście, zdąża uziemić tylko Hakokła, zanim Czkawka się uwolnił. Czkawka na Szczerbatku odciągają smoka i próbują schronić się na Cmentarzysku Statków. Bliska celu Wandersmok trafia Szczerbatka w ogon i go niszczy. Czkawka na Cmentarzysku robi prowizoryczny ogon z bandery Łowców Smoków. Czkawka postanawia podprowadzić Wandersmoka w kierunku Łowców Smoków, by zestrzelili go z nieba. Plan udaje się częściowo, Łowcy zestrzeliwują smoka, jednak Czkawce nie udaje się go przejąć i Wandersmok zostaje wyłowiony przez Łowców Smoków, na czele z Dagurem. Czkawka przynosi na Smoczy Skraj niepomyślne wieści. Jeźdźcy decydują się odzyskać smoka. Okazuje się, że Dagur przewidział ich posunięcie i zastawił na jeźdźców pułapkę. Udaje im się udaremnić zamiary Łowców tylko dzięki temu, że Czkawka przy pomocy Szczerbatka uwalnia Wandersmoka, który atakuje Łowców. Smoka obezwładnia Sączyślin Jorgenson, trafiając go z łuku zatrutą strzałą Łowców. Jeźdźcy zabierają Wandersmoka z zamiarem uwięzienia go w lodowcu. Czkawka jednak w ostatnim momencie decyduje się wypuścić smoka na wolność, argumentując że nie mogą go uwięzić za to, że ich uratował. Wdzięczny Wandersmok przestaje być wobec Jeźdźców agresywny i odlatuje. W grach Rise of Berk ''School of Dragons'' W tej internetowej grze możemy zostać jego właścicielem na dwa sposoby. Pierwszym jest wykupienie złotego członkostwa i wybór jaja Wandersmoka w wylęgarni, zaś drugim kupno jaja za 750 diamentów, które po wszczęciu odpowiednich kroków w stajni, doprowadzi do wyklucia się smoka. Wykluwanie smoka trwa 12 godzin. Ciekawostki *Lecąc z maksymalną prędkością, Wandersmok jest drugim pod względem szybkości smokiem. Pierwszym jest Nocna Furia. *Prawdopodobnie może osiągać największe przyspieszenia spośród wszystkich smoków. *Nie jest pewne czy można na nim latać. Według opowieści ojca Stoicka, Berserkowie potrafili je ujeżdżać, chociaż było to trudne ze względu na zdolność ściągania piorunów. *Wandersmok jest symbolem klanu Berserków, jego wizerunek pojawia się na klipsach pasów, na żaglach i na tarczach. *Według różnych klasyfikacji, Wandersmok należy do klasy uderzeniowej (co jest bardziej prawdopodobne, zważywszy, że jako jedyny równa się Nocnej Furii). *Ulubionym pożywieniem Wandersmoka są owce. *Wandersmok, ze względu na swoją temperaturę ciała, może żyć zamrożony przez wiele dekad. *Wandersmok czerpie swoją siłę z piorunów, jednak gdy smok jest w wodzie, żadne ładunki elektryczne do niego nie dochodzą. Jest to dziwne, bo woda morska jest elektrolitem. *Ogień Wandersmoka może osiągnąć nawet 1500°C. Wnioskować to można z jego niebieskawego koloru. *Wandersmok jest bardzo pamiętliwy i mściwy. Równocześnie chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich smoków ceni swobodę i gotów jest odwdzięczyć się innym za wyzwolenie z niewoli. Zobacz też en::Skrill es:Skrill ru:Скрилл de:Skrill pt-br:Skrill Kategoria:Klasa uderzeniowa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wandersmoki Kategoria:Rzadki gatunek